Purely Demonic
by Black-Velvet-Hearts
Summary: Kagome always knew when the time came for her to make her wish, the Shikon would send her back to the future. She was surprised when she woke up in the past as a Miko/Youkai. What is she to do when the only person who had the power to help was the love of her life's older brother who detested her? Will he save her or let her conflicting powers tear her apart from the inside out?
1. Acceptance

**Purely Demonic**

**Chapter One: **Acceptance

During their travels to find the Shikon jewel, Kagome always wondered what her fate would be. Before she fell into the well, she never knew where she truly belonged. She felt restless, needing a sense of adventure and excitement. And excitement she got. She and her group of ragtag friends had been through so many adventures together that she wouldn't mind the quiet life back in the future.

But she knew that she would always crave the thrill she got when she was in the past beyond the well. Now that Naraku was defeated at last, and as much as she wanted to stay, Kagome knew where she truly belonged: in the future. She was born in the future, she grew up in the future, and she knew she needed to spend the rest of her life in the future.

Her time in the past had a purpose, and now that that purpose had been fulfilled, Kagome had accepted that she had to leave her Feudal family and return to reality.

Kagome was surprised out of her stupor when a hand was placed gently on her shoulder, trying to get her attention. She tore her eyes away from her view on the cliff to see Inuyasha smiling at her sadly.

"It's time." He whispered, staring at the jewel hanging around her neck with watery eyes and drew her in for a tight hug. Kagome buried her face in the crook of his neck and willed herself not to cry, holding the hanyou to her in an almost desperate matter.

"I-I'm going to miss you… 'Gome…" He whispered into her hair, nuzzling his nose into the spot behind her ear, his hot breath tickling her neck.

"Don't forget me 'Yasha…" Kagome whispered back softly, trying to cover up her hiccup with a rough laugh. Inuyasha pulled away from her only to place his clawed hands on either side of her face, his brow creased with frown lines.

"Forget _you?_ How on earth could I forget you, Kagome?" He placed his forehead against hers_, _Kagome's hands clenching his biceps. They stood like that for a moment before he pushed her away with a 'keh', crossing his arms over his chest and looking away in embarrassment. "Go say goodbye to the others." He growled.

Kagome turned to see Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala watching them. Kagome turned to ruffle Inuyasha's hair for the last time and tweak his puppy ears. She giggled softly when a blush rose to his cheeks when she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. She started walking over to her other friends before she turned around like she forgot something.

"Oh, and Inuyasha? One more thing, for old time's sake?"

"Feh, what is it wench?"

"Sit boy."

Everyone was almost doubled over laughing as Kagome started walking back over to them. Sango stepped forward before the others and pulled the woman she now thought of as a sister into an almost bone-crushing hug. They stood there not saying anything before they both pulled back with tears in their eyes. Kagome leaned in to whisper something in her ear. "You and Miroku are going to have adorable babies. Stay strong."

Kagome and Sango grinned at each other before Kagome moved over to the lecherous monk. "Miroku, you're like an older brother I never had. You mean the world to me and I wish you all the best of luck now that your Wind Tunnel is gone." Miroku pulled his friend into a brief, but loving hug before Shippo leaped into her arms.

"Mama! Don't leave!" He bawled, burying his face into her chest. Kagome smiled down at the fox kit she took in as her adopted son, tears in her eyes.

"Shippo, you know I don't want to leave you, any of you." She patted his head gently. "But I have to make a wish on the jewel and return to my time. Maybe then I'll get to see you all grown up into a big strong fox demon." Shippo looked up at her with hopeful eyes.

Kagome leaned down and kissed his nose, hugging him one last time before setting him on the ground. Kilala trotted over and gave Kagome's hand a loving lick as her own way of saying goodbye. Kagome stroked the fire cat for a moment before standing up and straightening her kimono. She found it was a much easier garment to fight and travel in.

She gave everyone one last longing look before heading back up to the edge of the cliff. She stared out at the ocean for a moment before she pulled the necklace holding the jewel from around her neck, holding the baby pink orb in her hands. Taking a shaky breath and closing her eyes allowing a few tears to escape and leak down her cheeks, Kagome brought the jewel up and held it against her chest, making her wish.

**A/N:** I know this chapter is a tad short, but I hope you like where this story is going! This is the first Kagome/Sesshomaru, or het, story that I've written in a very long time! I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes I made! Please R&R! Reviews are what inspire me to write more! (:


	2. A New Destiny

**Purely Demonic**

**Disclamer: **I do not own Inuyasha or anything affiliated with it. I do own any original characters I decide to throw in and this plot. I am making no money profits from this story, only the enjoyment of sharing my story with my readers.

**Chapter Two: A New Destiny**

_White. Everything around her was white. After Kagome made her wish, she felt like she was being suffocated. The pressure on her chest caused her eyes to fly open and she was blinded by the white light. After she was able to see, Kagome looked around confused and saw that she was surrounded by a never ending white. _

_'Where am I?' She wondered, wrapping her arms around herself and worried her lower lip inbetween her teeth. She figured once she made her wish she would be taken to the future right away._

_"Hello Kagome." _

_Kagome whirled around to see the owner of the voice. A georgous woman was standing before her, a smile on her lips. She had platinum blonde hair that hung down to her waist and kind lavender was dressed in a royal 7 layer kimono and had the Shikon jewel draped around her neck. _

_"Y-you're... you're Midoriko..." The woman's smile grew and she reached her hand out for Kagome._

_"You are correct. Come child. There is someone I want you to meet." Kagome linked her arm through the elder priestess' and started walking with her in a comfortable silence. The white started to fade away into blue skies and lush green grass. In a few minutes they were standing in front of a skeleton of a huge demon. Kagome recognized the place instantly._

_"This is the tomb inside the black pearl!" She gasped, looking at Midoriko in confusion. Midoriko turned her attention ahead of them, and Kagome followed her eyes to see a very handsome man standing in front of them. His silver hair was tied back into a high pony tail and his golden eyes were watching her with mirth. His aristocratic features made him look more regal with his blue jagged markings on his cheeks. However, the blue crest upon his brow gave away his identidy. _

_"You're Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father!" With a worried look she turned to Midoriko, pulling her hand away to bring it to her chest. "Am I...dead?"_

_Inuyasha's father released a hearty laugh and closed the gap between them, bringing her into a tight hug, her arms plastered to her sides. Kagome let out a small squeak and looked up at him with a blush. 'Sesshomaru's nothing like him...' She thought in wonder._

_"No, child, you're not dead." Midoriko let out her own soft chuckle._

_"Sorry, I did not introduce myself." The demon general bowed at the waist. "I am Inu-no-Taisho. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."_

_Kagome blushed, slightly embarassed. "So, why exactly am I here and not in the future...?" She started tugging at the edge of her sleeve. _

_"It seems that the Kamis have another reason to keep you in this era, Kagome."_

_"B-but, what for?" She worried her lip between her teeth again, her brow furrowed. _

_Midoriko shook her head. __"I'm afraid I cannot tell you that. But there is something very important that you need to know."_

_"Okay? Please tell me what's going on." She didn't know what was going on and she didn't like it. She felt her face getting hot, and she kept blinking away tears. _

_Inu-no-Taisho noticed that the water works were about to start and he pulled her close to his body. "Kagome," he said softly, brushing her hair back and tucking it behind her ear. "The Kamis have sent us here to help get your...change... started."_

_Kagome looked up at him with a start. "Change?" She whispered._

_Inu-no-Taisho nodded, rubbing her back soothingly. "It will be ok. But it's a part of your destiny. It is going to help make it easier."_

_Kagome pouted. "What kind of a change...?" She asked meekly._

_"You are going to be enhanced with youki." Kagome had to keep herself from letting out a cry. _

_"I'm going to become a demon?" Her voice was so soft that Midoriko almost couldn't hear._

_"No, child." Midoriko walked over and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You will still be a miko, you will still have your reiki. But the fates have deemed that you are to be infused with youki."_

_"But won't my reiki try to purify my youki and kill me?"_

_Inu-no-Taisho nodded solemly. "That's part of the reason of why I'm here, Kagome. Sesshomaru has the knowledge to help you gain control over your youki and power to guide you to a priestess that will be able to help you channel your reiki from purifying your youki."_

_Kagome frowned. "What's the other reason?"_

_"I'm here to give you your youki."_

_She nodded, chewing on her lip. There was no way she could argue, so she would have to accept her fate. _

_"What kind of demon will I become?" She asked quietly. She would accept her fate but that didn't mean she was going to like it. Seeking out Sesshomaru just so she wouldn't die didn't seem like a good destiny to her._

_"Since I am the one giving you your youki, a little of my youki will be infused with yours, which will give you your breed of demon."_

_"An inu youkai, huh? I guess it could be worse..." Kagome shrugged and brushed her bangs back. "Better than a snake... or spider... or boar..." _

_Inu-no-Taisho threw his head back and laughed with his hands on his hips. "Well I think we should get this started and get you back."_

_"Okay... what's going to happen?"_

_"Just be patient with me and don't recoil." Inu-no-Taisho pricked his thumb with one of his claws and swiped his thumb across both of her cheeks and then held it out in front of her lips. "Lick." He commanded._

_"You want me to what?" The blood on her face she could handle, it wasn't as if she hadn't been drenched head to toe in it before, but to willingly drink it? Inu-no-Taisho held it a little closer._

_"Lick before it closes." Scrunching up her face, Kagome leaned in and licked the blood of his finger with the tip of her tongue. Inu-no-Taisho then took her hands in one of his and placed his other hand on her brow, murmuring something she couldn't hear. She cried out in shock when she felt his youki brush against her reiki, coaxing it out._

_The two soul powers danced around them, his red swirling with her very pale light pink. After a few moments, his youki pulled back, leaving her reiki to do a final dance around her. The color had darkened, her aura now almost a blush pink. She watched as her reiki sunk back into her skin, giving her a little rush. Surprisingly she didn't feel any different._

_"Is that it? I thought it would hurt more." Kagome said breathlessly. _

_Inu-no-Taisho smirked a little."You'll feel it once you return to your plain."_

_"Which we need to be returning you to." Midoriko said with a small smile._

_Inu-no-Taisho pulled her into another almost bone-crushing hug. "Stay safe, little one." He whispered into her ear._

_"Thank you both for helping me. If I would have just woken up as part demon, I probably would have freaked out." Kagome said with a small chuckle. _

_Midoriko took Kagome's hand and gave her a genuine smile before giving her a soft hug. "I will be watching over you. I won't be able to do much from here, but know that I will be overlooking. Now, close your eyes."_

_Kagome did as she was told, and almost felt like she was suffocating as she was transported back to feudal Japan._

_Midoriko looped her arm through Inu-no-Taisho's as they watched Kagome fade away._

_"She'll make a good mate for Sesshomaru. I just hope he will accept her."_

_"If I could knock some sense into my son's stubborn head, I would."_

_Midoriko smiled at the demon general. "You know neither of us can innerfere."_

_Inu-no-Taisho sighed. "I know. I just want my son to be happy for once in his life."_

_"I know, Inu-no-Taisho. I know."_

**A/N: **I honestly have no idea what Midoriko looks like but... I like my discription.  
Thanks everyone for the reviews! They are very much appreciated! I hope you all enjoyed chapter two! Sorry for the spelling mistakes. This is a quick update for me, writer's block likes to hit me quite frequently, but I'll try to update once a week! Please R&R! Until next time. (:


	3. Demoness Kagome

**Purely Demonic**

**Disclamer: **I do not own Inuyasha or anything affiliated with it. I do own any original characters I decide to throw in and this plot. I am making no money profits from this story, only the enjoyment of sharing my story with my readers.

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I am SO sorry for the lack of updating! I started a Hair Bow business and it's really picked up! One of my friends gave me the lovely idea of making Inuyasha & Pokemon bows, so once my orders are filled, that's my next project! If you wanna check out what I have up so far, go look at the Facebook page and tell me what you think. I just finished a bunch of Halloween bows, too! :D  
www . facebook (.com) /Omahas. Bowdacious. Boutique (Just remove the spaces and parentheses!)

Oh, one more thing:  
'_Kagome Thinking'  
'**Kagome's** **Beast**'_

**Chapter Three: Demoness Kagome  
**

Kagome felt like she was hit by a car. No, she felt like she was run over by a truck. No, a tank! Her entire body ached, all the way to the tips of her fingers and toes. Every muscle felt like it was on fire, burnt from the inside out. This must have been what Inu-no-Taisho meant when he said she'd feel it, her reiki and new youki battling each other inside her body.

How long would she have to live if she ignored this? The pain she was feeling now would be just a slight discomfort to the pain she would feel if she didn't stop her battling spirits. But she didn't want anything to do with Sesshomaru! He was an egotistical, cruel, sadistic, heartless ice-prick who wouldn't want anything to do with her because of her affiliation with Inuyasha.

_Inuyasha! _Where were Inuyasha and the others?

She let out a groan when she tried to sit up to look at her surroundings, and was rewarded by a massive headache. She laid her head back down and slowly lifted her arms up to her head and massaged her temples with her fingertips.

'_Why does this stuff always happen to me?_' Kagome wondered with a frown. She rubbed her eyes with her palms and slowly started to blink her eyes open. At first, she was blinded by the bright sun light, but after a few moments, she was staring up at a bright blue sky and fluffy white clouds.

With very slow and tiny movements, Kagome started sitting herself back up again. She felt woozy and nauseous from her headache, but she needed to know where she was. After a number of minutes, she was finally upright, holding herself up with her hands. Looking around, Kagome realized she was still at the edge of the cliff, right where she had made her wish.

Growling in frustration, Kagome glared at her surroundings. _'It just figures as much that I would be at the place furthest away from Sesshomaru's palace! The fates_ must_ hate me!_' She didn't have much time and finding out she was on the East coast of Japan just took a big chunk of her time away from her. Panic started to sink in that she could really die this time. She needed to get moving and find Inuyasha and the others so she could get her things and start her journey to Sesshomaru's palace. Now!

Kagome stood up slowly and carefully, all of her muscles and joints protesting the whole way up. Hissing through clenched teeth, she paused a moment to clear her head of the dizzyness. Maybe she should rest a night and gain her strength before she started traveling...

No! Her soul powers were raging a war within her and no matter how much she wanted to avoid the stoic demon, she needed to get to Sesshomaru as soon as possible.

Digging her claws into her palm, Kagome turned and made her way down the hill and headed into the forest at the base. She must have been asleep for a while because each step resulted in pins and needles shooting up her legs. She was weak and practically defenseless in these woods, she knew her new demon powers would be no use of her since she had no idea how to use them. And now she barely had the strength to walk, let alone use any of her miko abilities to protect her self from hungry and angry demons she knew were lurking in these woods.

Wrapping her arms around herself, Kagome headed in the direction she believed was Inuyasha's forest. She had a feeling her new demon abilities would give her a better sense of direction. Finding her friends and telling them of her new situation was her first priority.

After walking for, what she assumed was an hour or two, it was nearing dusk and she needed to find somewhere to camp out for the night. She had stumbled upon a clearing and she could smell a hot springs near by. Kagome sighed in relief. The hot springs would relieve her aching muscles and she would get a chance to look at her new demoness appearance.

Picking up her pace, Kagome started walking in the direction she smelt the water. After the first half hour the pins and needles feeling went away from her legs and she was able to walk a little faster. Her whole body was still sore from the youki entering her body, but after a while she was sure it would fade after a good soak in the hot springs.

While she made her way to her awaiting bath, Kagome allowed herself to use her new heightened senses to take a look at her surroundings. Her sense of smell was obviously heightened immensely, she obviously was never able to smell water before. All the colors around her seemed to be brighter. The leaves on the trees seemed greener and the sun seemed brighter.

Was this how all demons saw things? No wonder Sesshomaru thought humans were pathetic in comparison.

Shaking her head, she pushed those thoughts away and almost squealed in delight when she entered the clearing with the hot spring. '_I hope I don't look _too_ different from my hu__man appearance...'_ Slowly Kagome approached the spring and avoided looking into the water until she was standing at the edge. Opening her eyes, she gasped at the sight.

She didn't look much different really, but now she had the ethereal beauty that almost all demons had. She reached up and felt the tips of her ears, which were now pointed and elf like, and then ran her fingers through her hair, the digits running through it easily. Her normally frizzy and tangled hair had smoothed out and it now looked and felt like black silk that cascaded off her head and hung down to her waist. Next she ran her hands across her face, her skin was clear of acne and extremely soft. It had a paler and more fair complexion, and looked as if it was made of porcelain. Her cheek bones were a higher and gave her an aristocratic look and a single royal blue stripe graced each of her cheeks. Her doe brown eyes were a few shades lighter with flecks of gold and they had a more almond shape now. Her lips were still full and pouty, but she could see the tip of a fang sticking out. She parted her lips and grinned at her reflection to inspect her new canines. They were long and sharp, perfect for latching on to the neck's of her prey...

Frowning, Kagome had no idea where that thought had come from.

_**'That would be your demon** **instincts.'**_

Startled, Kagome looked around the clearing looking for a face to connect with the voice. It sounded strangely like her own voice, but slightly deeper...

**_'You won't be able to find me. I am inside of your head, I am your beast Kagome.'_**

_'I have a beast?'_

She could hear the beast chuckle inside her head.

**_'Yes, you have a beast. All demons and demonesses have a beast.'_**_'What exactly is a beast?'  
_

_**'Your inner demon. I am what takes over when you transform into your true form.'**  
_

_'So are you a part of my conscious or do you really have a mind of your own?'_

Again the beast chuckled._  
_

**_'I have a mind of my own.'_**

_'Oh good, that means I haven't gone crazy and I'm talking to myself.'  
_

Her beast barked out a short laugh and then proceeded to hid in the back of her mind as Kagome stood and started to undress to get into the hot spring. She noticed she now had a blue stripe adorning each wrist, ankle, hips, and ribs under her breasts.

'_What odd places to have markings.'_ She mused to herself as she slowly stepped into the hot spring and sunk into the steaming water. She felt herself give a growl of approval as the heated waters started to work and relax all her sore and stiff muscles.

Being a dog demon was sure going to be interesting.

**A/N: **I hope everyone is pleased with Kagome's new look, cause I sure am. (:  
Here's the link to a drawing I did of her: www . dokuga (.com) /gallery ? func=detail&id=8376  
Just remove all the spaces and the parentheses.(:

Thank you so much every one for the reviews! They really do mean a lot to me, even if they are super short! So please everyone **Read&Review** and tell me what you guys think! Until next time. (:


	4. Conflict

**Purely Demonic**

**Disclamer: **I do not own Inuyasha or anything affiliated with it. I do own any original characters I decide to throw in and this plot. I am making no money profits from this story, only the enjoyment of sharing my story with my readers.

**A/N:** Hello my faithful readers! I hope everyone is pleased with how quick I updated and the length of this chapter. I'm proud of it. (: Thanks everyone for the reviews! Please enjoy!

**Chapter Four: Conflict  
**

Kagome let herself soak in the hot springs for a while before she got out and sat down in the lush green grass next to the spring to air dry. Unable to wash properly with soap, she still felt dirty and her hair was a rat's nest. Slowly, she combed her fingers through her hair, unknotting the tangles with her claws. Surprisingly, the knots came out smoothly, and she was able to run her fingers through her hair without catching on anything. _'Must be a demon thing.'_ She thought to herself as she flopped on her back.

Head resting on her arms, she stared up at the night sky. The sun had long set while she was relaxing in the hot springs. Her ability to see in the dark surprised her. She could still see as clearly as if it was day, but now everything was covered in shadow and had a blue hue to it. Kagome lost track of time while she watched the stars, picking out constellations. She could almost hear Shippo's voice laughing at her as he helped identify them. Tears pricked her eyes, threatening to fall, and Kagome wiped at her eyes, sniffing. She would see them all soon.

Nodding with determination, Kagome dressed herself and headed back to the clearing so she could attempt to make camp. Gathering wood on the way to make a fire, she found herself staring into the eyes of a deer. He was a young buck, his antlers just barely poking through the fur on the top of his head. Before Kagome could think of a plan to catch him for dinner, the metallic taste of blood filled her mouth. Gasping, she threw the deer away from her and the deer fell from her mouth and landed with a thud on the forest floor, his throat torn open from her fangs.

She wanted to scream in horror. Usually she would have just shot the deer with one of her arrows, not tear it apart! A sinister chuckle filled her ears.

**'_You're a demoness now, Kagome. You don't need arrows to kill something.'_**

_'But this is so inhumane!' _She was so angry, she felt her eyes start to water again. This wasn't how she wanted to live her life!

**_'Exactly, Kagome. You're no longer human. You're no longer going to think, or feel, or act human. You have demon instincts now. This is how you're going to live your life, now. You have to accept this first, or you'll never get your youki and reiki to merge...'_**

Frustrated with how her beast was talking to her, Kagome let out an animalistic roar, startling some birds from a nearby tree into the air. She wanted to fist her hands in her hair and tear out some strands, but the sight of the deer's blood on her claws and fingers stopped her. Kagome was sure there was blood around her lips and dripping down her chin to her neck.

Kagome stalked away from her dinner and headed back to the hot springs. _'I just took a bath and now I'm covered in blood! This is all your fault!' _Kagome growled angrily to her beast, licking her lips in anger. Her reaction to the taste of the tangy liquid surprised her. She felt her stomach rumble with need and she almost purred at how delicious the deer blood tasted.

_**'I will happily take blame for catching us our dinner, because otherwise you would have found us berries to live off of. We're a demoness, we need meat! And that's exactly why you just** _**love** _**the taste of that blood. Blood and raw meat is what sustains us. Now quit moping and get back to the deer before another demon finds it. You can wash after dinner.'**_

Kagome grumbled to herself about bossy beasts and she returned to were she left the deer. Thankfully the deer was left alone and with sticks for her fire tucked under her arm, she drug it to the clearing where her makeshift camp was going to be.

'_Do I have to eat it raw? Can't I cook it just a little?' _Kagome whined to her beast while setting up her fire to keep her warm during the night.

**_'You can, but you will be weaker than if you just ate the deer raw. You need the nourishment it provides. You won't get sick from raw meat any longer. Your demoness body can handle it.'_**

Grimacing, Kagome looked over at the deer. She thought she would get a queasy stomach when she saw the head barely hanging on to its body, but the only thing she felt was hunger. She hadn't ate during the day and she was starving. She knew from experience that traveling on an empty stomach was a bad idea. Demoness or not, Kagome knew she would tire out easily and it would just make her trip longer than necessary.

Sighing to herself, Kagome made her way over to the deer. She eyed it wearily as she knelled before it. _'Where do I even start?'_

Her beast huffed, annoyed. _**'Just let me take over.'**__  
_

Kagome felt her world go black as she felt her body move forward toward the deer, fangs bared, prepared to devour the meat. After what she felt like was a few seconds, her site was restored to her and Kagome found herself staring at a torn apart body of a deer... or what was left of it.

Her face was sticky and wet, and Kagome licked the blood away from her lips before she stood up from the carcass, preparing to go back to the hot springs to wash off. Frowning down at the remains, she crossed her arms over her chest and shivered. She had done a lot of damage to that deer's body, even if she didn't remember doing it, the fact that _she_ had the ability to do something like that creeped her out a little.

_'What should I do with it?' _Kagome asked her beast.

**_'Leave it. Some starving animal or demon will find it in the morning after we depart.'  
_****_  
_**_'But what until then? Won't they smell it and come try to eat it?'  
_

_**'Not even if the strongest, most powerful demon was on the brink of death from starvation and he smelled this deer would he come looking for it because of how rare and unnatural your aura seems.'**_

_'Oh, thanks... beast? You know, you should have your own name if I'm going to keep talking to you like this.'_

Her beast chuckled in amusement. Even if her beast was a part of her, she had her own conscious, it seemed, and she deserved a name.

_**'What do you suppose you'll name me then?'**_

Kagome let herself think for a moment. _'Kemono seems fitting.'_She thought after a moment.

'_**Kemono it is, then...'** _Her beast mumbled before receding to the back of Kagome's mind. Satisfied, Kagome rushed to the hot springs and untied her obi before removing her inner and outer kimono, tank top, and unclasping and taking off her bra. Leaving her hakama on, Kagome laid flat on her stomach at the edge of the hot spring and started scrubbing at her hands, face, and neck. She thankfully was able to wash off all the blood and the little droplets of water dried easily. Unfortunately, her white hakama were stained with blood, but there wasn't much she could do about that. Kagome sighed to herself and she returned to were she left remains of her deer.

Wrinkling her nose at it, Kagome walked over to the edge of the clearing furthest away from what was left of the deer and laid down in the biggest, greenest patch of grass she could find to sleep on. Exhaustion finally won and Kagome fell into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky when Kagome awoke to a loud roar. Sitting up with a jolt, Kagome blinked sleepily at her surroundings to figure out what was going on. A large boar demon was in the middle of a fight with a mangy wolf demon over the scraps of meat left from her dinner last night. Gasping, Kagome wrapped her arms around herself and tried to make herself seems as small as possible so she didn't catch their attention.

Suddenly, the boar demon tossed the wolf demon into the air by his snout and the wolf demon was rushing towards her. It wasn't until the wolf demon was zapped by a purification barrier surrounding Kagome did the two hungry demons notice her. She didn't know which demon scared her more.

Both were starving, a fact that was painfully clear. Their stomachs were too skinny and their ribs were prominent through their thin skin. The wolf had a rib awkwardly sticking out of his side, which must have been broken by the boar. It was obvious to her that the wolf was rabid. His fur was mangy and matted down, soaked with dirt and blood, creating a gross mud that was sticking his fur together in places. Other spots were completely void of any fur. He was foaming at the mouth and his eyes were angry and feral. The boar demon's squash yellow skin was covered in bite marks and scratch marks from the wolf and had a broken tusk and a rotting eye that was filled with maggots. Snot ran out of his nostrils and all over his mouth and his spit his rage. He must have rabies, too, because he too had the same look in his eyes.

Kagome truthfully feared for her life. She hoped her barrier that she had erected in her sleep would stand against the two ferocious beasts. Until then, she needed to figure out how to get away from them without them killing her in the process.

_**'Just kill them, it won't be that hard. They are just two extremely weak lower class demons.'**_

If it was possible that Kagome could smack Kemono without hitting herself, she would have that moment.

_'Kemono, I have no bow or arrows to kill them with my reiki, and I haven't been trained to use my demonic abilities yet, I have no idea what I'm doing!'_

**_'Just use you instincts. They are all that you need to use against these two low lives.'_**

Kagome let out a frustrated growl. _'It isn't that easy Kemono!' _

A pissed off boar demon was charging her with another roar, and Kagome easily jumped into the air and avoided him completely. Suddenly, she felt a presence at her left side and reached out with her sharp claws, which found themselves burried in the wolf's chest. The speed that the demon was using impaled himself on her arm, and Kagome wrenched out her hand, and conveniently his heart, from his body.

Kagome's newfound demon instincts made her a force to be reckoned with. Staring at the boar in his eyes, she took a bite out of the wolf demon's heart and tossing it on his carcass, Kagome bent her knees in anticipation to finish the boar demon off too.

She knew Sesshomaru inherited his mother's poison, but Inu-no-Taisho had his own poison, which he blessed Kagome with. Giving the boar an evil grin, her poison started dripping from her claws in a deep plum purple. Before the boar even had time to blink, Kagome rushed forward, pushing out some of her reiki to mix with her poison, and decapitated the boar.

That was a huge mistake. The second she converged her reiki with her poison, her reiki entered her veins and started to battle her demonic blood and poison. Screaming, Kagome fell to her knees as she felt her entire body being consumed by the fiery hell that was her two soul powers mixing and fighting against each other, trying to kill the other one off. She grit her teeth and dug her nails into her palms as she tried to push her reiki out of her body system, but it was too late. Her powers were at war and she had no idea how long it would last.

She collapsed on the ground and felt her body twitch and convulse and she tried to keep herself awake. Her screams and cries of pain started to fade off into choking whines and whimpers as she slowly started to loose consciousness and finally passed out, her whole world going black.

**A/N: **Again, I would like to thank every one so much for the reviews! So please everyone **Read&Review** and tell me what you guys think of this chapter! Until next time. (:


	5. Explanation

**Purely Demonic**

**Disclamer: **I do not own Inuyasha or anything affiliated with it. I do own any original characters I decide to throw in and this plot. I am making no money profits from this story, only the enjoyment of sharing my story with my readers.

**A/N: **Hello my glorious readers! I apologize for the delay in updating, I took a 2 week vacation to California to visit my fiance, who is a Marine and I don't get to see very often, so I have been doing nothing but lots of cuddling! Now that I'm home I've started cosmetology school which is super fast paced and takes up a lot of my time! So I would REALLY like a beta reader to help me out with editing this story and motivating me to update more often!

Also, I have ideas of starting another Sesshy/Kagome story if anyone is interested in being my beta/motivator for that story also! Message me if you're interesting in being my beta for either one!

To everyone who reviewed my story: Thank you very much! Your reviews really do inspire me! And that is why another installment of Purely Demonic has arrived for you to feast upon! Enjoy!

**Chapter Five: Explanation  
**

Kagome awoke to the feeling of a warm rough tongue running across her cheek. Growling, she rolled over away from her pet with her shoulder guarding her face. He was persistent in waking her up because he jumped up on her shoulder and leaned over to continue washing her face.

Frustrated, Kagome swatted the persistent animal away. "Buyo leave me alone! I'm trying to sleep!" Her cat continued to lick at her hand and Kagome pushed him away with a light shove and Buyo yipped at her. Surprised, Kagome shot up off the ground to see that it wasn't Buyo at all, but instead a silver fox kit staring at her, tongue lolled out in a smile.

"Well aren't you the cutest little thing!" The kit expressed its approval by jumping up and yipping at her again before leaning down with its face on its paws and its butt in the air, bushy tail wagging away. Grinning, Kagome sat up so she was sitting on the ground cross-legged so she could play with the kit. It was then that her body decided to remind her that her powers were still at war, and it was currently the aftermath of a powerful battle. Groaning, Kagome started stretching and massaging her muscles, the ache she experienced the first day returning with a vengeance.

_'Remind me to never do that again! Kemono why didn't you warn me that would happen?' _Kagome grumbled to her beast.

_**'I'm just as clueless as you are when it comes to this!'**_ Kemono snapped back. **_'You can't blame__ me.'_**

Rolling her eyes, Kagome decided to ignore her beast and focused on the little fox in front of her. It was smaller than Shippo in his transformed state and was covered in gorgeous light grey fur speckled with white, and its muzzle, paws, and tip of her tail were snow white. Big icy blue eyes watched her, and Kagome fell in love with the kit instantly. By the lack of youki, she could tell that this little fox wasn't a demon and just that, a fox.

"Come here little one and let me pet you." She reached a hand out slowly and found that the kit wasn't shy in the slightest. The fox kit got up and started licking her hand and went as far as crawling in her lap. Smilling, Kagome started to pet the kit in her lap, feeling her spine instantly, causing her smile to turn into a frown.

"All you want is some love and some food huh? Don't worry little one, I'll hunt for us soon. But first, let me see if you're a boy or a girl and then I can give you a name."

Lifting the fox from her lap, Kagome found out that the kit was a girl. "Hmmm, I think your name should be Oshii, because you are a precious little kit. You'll get along well with my other fox kit Shippo, even if you're not a demon."

Smiling, Kagome carried Oshii over to a tree and let her curl up next to it. "Stay right here and I'll find us something to eat."

A little while later, Kagome returned with two freshly killed rabbits, one for the each of them. She put one of the rabbits down in front of Oshii and turned to her own dinner, eyeing it warily.

_'Kemono, can you take over so I don't have to know that I'm eating this poor bunny.' _

She heard her beast scoff. _**'Kagome, you're going to have to learn to do it yourself eventually. You need it to survive. It's just your human memories that are keeping you from eating it raw. You're a demoness now, you need to learn to act like one!'**_

_'I'm still partially a Miko, which means I still have a human conscious! And my human brain is telling me that this is going to make me sick, even though I know it's what nourishes me.'_

_**'Then quit your bitching and eat it! If I could kick your ass into doing it I would!'**_

_'Oh, fine!' _Kagome glared at the rabbit in her hands and with a grimace, she shut her eyes and tore into it. She tried to keep the blood off her as much as she could, but in the end she was still in need of another bath.

"Ugh." Kagome wrinkled her nose in disgust as she tossed what remained of her rabbit into the bushes and tried flicking as much blood off her hands as she could get.

"Oshii, would you like to come to the hot springs with me and take a bath?" She grinned as the fox gave a yip of glee and trotted along beside her as she headed to the hot springs to wash all the blood off her and her new found friend.

******o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

With Oshii by her side, it took a lot less time than she thought to find her group of friends. She was a great traveling companion and kept her from being lonely which allowed them to keep an upbeat pace. The entire trip took only about a week, the two only stopping for rest, meals, and potty breaks. When Oshii got tired, Kagome would carry her and let her take a nap.

Kagome could smell her friends before she could see them, which shouldn't have surprised her but it did. She never realized that they all had a distinct scent, and now that her sense of smell was heightened, she could identify them a mile or two away.

Squealing, Kagome picked Oshii up of the ground and spun her around in the circle, laughing in excitement. Oshii growled in annoyance, and Kagome giggled and tucked her under her arm.

"Oshii, my friends are a mile away, just over the hill!" She leaned down and nuzzled the kit's muzzle, letting out a soft growl of contentment. "Do you want me to carry you?"

Oshii let out a yip and started to wiggle in her hold, which Kagome took as a yes, and readjusted her hold on her so it was easier to run. She then picked up the pace and used her demonic speed to run in the direction of her friends.

When she spotted them, she slowed down to a trot but continued toward them with a huge smile on her face. She was taken by surprise when she saw Inuyasha draw Tetsusaiga and stood in front of their friends, protecting them from her.

_'You're a demoness now Kagome, you look and probably smell different. Approach them slowly.'_

Kagome slowed down again to just a walk and put Oshii on the ground, but kept her smile plastered to her face. She couldn't look that much different. She was sure one of them would recognize her.

She was right, once they were close enough that they could make out her facial features, Kilala jumped off Sango's shoulder and started to run towards her, ignoring the shouts coming from Sango for her to stop. The small neko demon leaped up and Kagome caught her in her arms with a delighted shout, snuggling Kilala to her chest.

"Oh, Kilala it's so good to see you!" Everyone had a shocked expression on their face that Kilala so readily ran up to the strange demoness in front of them. Kilala didn't like very many people, and she only did that to people in their group of friends.

Inuyasha charged up to her growling, "Who the hell are you and how do you know Kilala?!"

Kagome backed up in surprise, holding Kilala to her chest. Oshii puffed up and started growling at the angry inu demon in front of them. "Inuyasha, it's me, Kagome."

He snarled back at her. "That's impossible! Kagome disappeared to her time with the Shikon Jewel! Now tell me who the hell you are!" He pointed Tetsusaiga at her and Kagome put Kilala down so she was out of harms way.

"It IS me! I'm Kagome Higurashi, your BEST friend! I know I look different, but I know you _know_ it's me!" She had her hands on her hips and was glaring at him, a look she was sure he would recognize.

"Quit tellin' me you're Kagome wench and tell me who you really are!"

"UGH, sit boy!" Kagome screamed at him and every one gasped when Inuyasha's subjugation beads lit up and he crashed to the ground with a yell.

Kagome crossed her arms and cocked her hip and looked down at Inuyasha with a smirk. "See! I told you it's me."

"MAMA!" Kagome barely had enough time to catch the red furry ball of Shippo that barreled into her chest. Kagome couldn't keep the tears from welling up in her eyes as she looked down at her adopted son. "Oh, Shippo."

Shippo pulled away from her breast and looked up at her with watery eyes and red cheeks. He sniffed and pouted, reaching up and placing his hands on either side of her face, petting her new stripes.

"Mama, you look different..." He whispered and then sniffed again. "And smell a little different, too." Kagome let out a small chuckle and kissed his forehead. "I know, baby. But there is someone I want you to meet."

Kagome knelt down and set Shippo in her lap so he was looking at the silver fox kit at her feet. "Shippo, this is Oshii, she's a fox kit like you. She's not a demon though, so you'll have to transform to play with her."

Shippo looked up at her with a smile. "Can I go play with her, Mama?"

"Of course, Ship. Go play." Kagome let him go so he could get off her lap and watched as he transformed into his fox form and pawed at Oshii with a cute little growl.

Smiling, Kagome stood up and faced her friends who were waiting to greet her. Sango ran into her arms with a cry of "Kagome!" and Kagome couldn't keep the tears at bay this time as she hugged her feudal sister close. Sobs racked Sango's body as she cried on Kagome's shoulder, arms wrapped tight around her waist.

After Sango calmed down a bit, she pulled away from Kagome, wiping the tears from her face. "I can't believe you're still here! I didn't think I would ever see you again!"

Kagome wiped away her own tears before reaching up and brushing Sango's bangs away from her face. "Fate decided that I'd still be here, just..." She looked down at her hands which bore demon claws and markings. "...I look a little different is all."

"A little different?!" Inuyasha growled, finally able to pull himself out of his crater. "You're a full fledged demon! You better be able to explain that!"

Rolling his eyes, Miroku moved forward to get his own hug from Kagome, adding in his own lecherous grope for old times sake, which awarded him with an extra large goose egg on the back of his head. "I know Inuyasha is just as happy as the rest of us to see you, but yes, you do need to explain how this came about, dear Kagome."

Blushing, Kagome nodded. "Of course, it's kind of a long story, so why don't we make camp?"

"Kaede's village is only an hour's travel, we'll head back that way and then you can sit down and tell everyone your story." Sango explained and everyone agreed.

Kagome pulled her close so she could whisper in the demon slayer's ear. "You guys go ahead so I can talk to Inuyasha alone for a minute please." Nodding, Sango assembled the group minus Kagome and Inuyasha and headed back the way they came to give the two inus the alone time that they needed.

Kagome waited until the rest of the group was out of ear shot before she turned to her silver haired best friend and love of her life. He was picking the skin around his claws, avoiding her eye contact and a blush on his cheeks.

"Don't I at least get a hug?" Kagome asked, staring at her feet and playing with a strand of her raven locks. Inuyasha didn't say anything, but strode over to her and pulled her in to an almost bone crushing hug. One arm was wrapped tightly around her waist and the other cradled the back of her head, holding it close to her chest. Kagome nuzzled her nose to the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent.

"I'm sorry I sat you." She whispered, hot breath on his neck making him shiver.

"Feh, it's alright wench. I forgive ya." Smiling, Kagome snuggled in closer, squeezing his sides with her arms before pulling away to share her smile with him.

Inuyasha smiled back down at her sweetly, running the pads of his thumbs over the blue stripes on her cheeks. His brows furrowed for a moment.

"These markings seem oddly familiar..." He murmured, and Kagome turned her head away out of his hands and rested her cheek on his chest again, ignoring his comment about her stripes.

Kagome stayed silent for a few minutes before asking a question that had been at the forefront of her mind for the duration of her travels. "Inuyasha how long have I been gone?" He spent a few moments without answering her question before he looked down at her with sad eyes.

"Almost a year next week. We were headed to the cliff for the anniversary of you being gone..." He mumbled quietly.

Kagome jerked away from him surprised, looking back at him with wild eyes. "A _year_?!" She shouted, bewildered. Her time in Limbo with Midoriko and Inu no Taisho seemed like only a few hours.

"Those sneaky spirits!" She growled in frustration, running her claws through her hair.

"What are ya talkin' about Kagome?" Inuyasha's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I'll explain it all at Kaede's, I promise. Let's get headed to the village, I'm sure the others are just as impatient to know what happened to me this past year."

Nodding, Inuyasha took her hand in his and they walked side by side back to the village that Kagome called home since she jumped through the well from her time.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

They were all seated around the fire in the center of Kaede's hut when Kagome and Inuyasha finally arrived in the village. Many people were outraged by the new mysterious demoness that entered the village but once Inuyasha explained that it was in fact Kagome, they all settled down. Kaede greeted Kagome with a large hug, not mentioning Kagome's newfound aura in the slightest. She offered her and Inuyasha both a bowl of stew and the two inu demons settled down with the rest of the rag tag group of friends around the fire.

"Before ye begin, Kagome, there is something I would like to return to ye." Kaede shuffled over to one side of her hut and presented Kagome with her overstuffed yellow back pack.

"Oh, thank you for keeping it for me Kaede!" Kagome took her heavy bag from the old priestess and set it down behind her so she could lean on it to begin her tale. Once everyone's eyes were on her, she placed her bowl down and began.

"After I made my wish, I felt like I was being suffocated. Like I was being squeezed through a tiny tube and my lungs were being crushed. But when I opened my eyes, I was blinded by a white light. Everything around me was white, as far as the eye could see was white. At first I thought I had gone blind, but then I heard someone call my name and when I turned around, a woman was standing there. She was beautiful, she had pale skin, white-blonde hair and lavender eyes. The Shikon Jewel was draped around her neck, and I knew instantly who it was. Midoriko. She told me to follow her because there was someone she wanted me to meet. As we continued to walk, the scenery changed to a very familiar place."

Kagome paused to look over Inuyasha. "Your father's tomb, hidden within the black pearl."

"You met my father, didn't you?" Inuyasha whispered after a moment, the shock evident in his eyes. Kagome smiled at him softly.

"Yes, I met your father. And you'll be happy to know that you're very much like him." She grinned as she watched a smile break out across Inuyasha's face and his chest puffed out in pride.

"He's a very lively and friendly demon, I'll give him that. After our introductions, Midoriko broke the news as to why I was in Limbo with them and not in the future. The fates had a different plan for me and they were there to help me along in my change into becoming a demoness. Even though I have been infused with youki, my reiki from being a Miko is still in my body..."

Kagome trailed off, and the information that was bestowed upon her friends was clicking together piece by piece. Miroku was the one that figured it out first. "Your spirit powers are at war with each other."

Kagome nodded sadly, wrapping her arms around herself. "If I don't find a way to get my spirit powers to coexist in my body without fighting, they will kill me from the inside out."

"How are you supposed to find out how to do that?" Sango had to control her rage. Why were the Kami so cruel to her dear friend?

"That's why Inuyasha's father was there. He knew that Sesshomaru has the knowledge to help me gain control of my youki and the power and information to lead me to a priestess who can help me channel my reiki from purifying my youki. He was also there to give me my youki..."

"That's why your markings are familiar! They look like Sesshomaru's!" Inuyasha growled. "There is no way in hell you're going to him for help!"

"Inuyasha be reasonable... He's the only person who knows how to help me. If I don't go to him, I'll die..."

Kagome jumped when Shippo let out a wail and barreled into her stomach again. "Mama you can't die!" He cried, clutching onto her chest for all he was worth.

Kagome calmed him by letting out a soothing growl, which sounded similar to a purr, and stroked his hair. "Don't worry pumpkin, I'm not going to die." She glared at Inuyasha with angry eyes.

"When will you leave?" Sango questioned her, which caused Kagome to worry her lower lip in between her teeth.

"I'll need to leave immediately... I don't know how long my body will be able to handle my reiki and youki fighting each other..."

"This is ridiculous!" Inuyasha grumbled, huffing to himself and pouting.

"I'll stay the rest of the night, but I need to leave tomorrow morning... Alone. I don't want to hurt anyone." She knew Inuyasha was going to protest, but she wasn't going to have it. She cut him off before he could even shout.

"I have to make this journey on my own. I know Sesshomaru will be difficult to convince on my own, I don't need you two brothers fighting on top of things right now. I promise I'll be back when I get everything sorted out. But could we please finish dinner and get some sleep? I've been basically traveling non-stop to see you guys."

Everyone murmured their agreement and started preparing for bed. When they all laid down, Kagome was snuggling with both Shippo and Oshii in front of her, and Inuyasha was laying behind her, their backs touching. Kagome waited until everyone else was asleep before she whispered out a broken, "I'm sorry for everything Inuyasha..." and succumbed to sleep herself.

**A/N: **Again, I would like to thank every one so much for the reviews! So please everyone **Read&Review** and tell me what you guys think of this chapter! It's kind of a filler chapter and I'm sorry for the lack of interesting events, but Kagome is going to be on her way to Sesshomaru's palace and they'll meet soon, in a chapter or two, which means some _very_ interesting things! Until next time. (:


End file.
